Hyperdimension Neptunia: White Victory
by SpeckTech
Summary: A lone swordsman in Lowee. Always doing quests trying to make ends meet in Lowee. What will happen between him and a certain CPU? Main story of victory (plus original content) starting at Lowee. Chapters 1 & 2 edited!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I have revised this chapter to flow better in your heads. Nothing major has been changed though. Just some fixes with apostrophes, quotes, etc. To new readers, please be aware that the first two chapters are short, around 500-600 words. The first chapter is more character information than story though. Sorry for this, but I promise it will get better, please bear with it for the time being. I'm planning the next few chapters to be around 1500-2500 words. I apologize for the inconsistency. Ignore the request for how to add the line separators in Chp 3 if it's still there, otherwise enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

'Is it that time of morning already? I guess I better wake up,' thought a sleepy boy. A young boy had just woken up for the day. He took a shower in the morning, per his usual morning routine. He dried his jet black hair and decided to take his height. 'Apparently I grew an inch to 5'6," Neat!' thought the black haired boy. After he measured his height, the boy pulled on some tan pants and threw on a black shirt with a silver sword pointing down in the center and a gold wing on each side. The symbol was known as the Valkyrie symbol from his favorite shooter, Hoop. The boy stepped into his black shoes and threw on a black hoodie before he went to his closet. He opened the closet and grabbed two katanas from the stands that they rested on.

The boy left his apartment and headed to the Guild of Lowee. The boy has done quests for seven years now ever since his parents died to monsters when he was 10. Given that there is no orphanage in Lowee, the boy had to run his own life at such a young age. So in short, it's the life of another mercenary living a slightly-less-than-decent life in Gamindustri.

As he entered the guild he saw some benches, the screens that displayed miscellaneous data, and the receptionist's desk.

"Good morning Chris!" greeted the receptionist of the guild, "What kind of quest are you looking for?"

"Hello and good morning to you too Celine," said Chris to the brunette girl. As Chris goes to Lowee's Guild often, he has become good friends with the receptionist, Celine. "Got any quests pertaining to a boss monster today?"

"Let's see… Ah! There is one to kill an ancient dragon that has invaded the woods outside of Lowee. Would you like to take that one?"

"Sure," said Chris.

And with that, Chris headed off to the woods outside of Lowee to slay the dragon. Chris wondered if there were any strong monsters in the woods at all. The most common monster he saw was the basic Dogoo, capable of being killed by even little kids.

-Sigh- went Chris. 'Will I really find a strong monster like an Ancient Dragon here?'

As he walked further into the woods, Chris heard, "Getter Ravine!" which sounded like it was shouted by an angry girl. Chris started running in the direction and turned around a corner on the path and came to a clearing. He saw a girl in white with red eyes and blue hair, in which there were two antennae like extensions of the hair at the front.

"Lady White Heart?" said an astonished Chris.

White Heart, also known as Blanc, was in CPU mode. She was wearing a white plug suit that had no legs and sleeves that were separate from the main body. The pelvis area was red and the body had a red symbol on the chest with a small red rectangle above it with a red collar. There was also a black line going down the center of the body of the suit. The sleeves were white with the exception of the red ring at the end of the sleeve and a red rectangle on the top of the hand. The fingers of the sleeve were black also. White Heart was coincidently fighting the ancient dragon Chris was supposed to kill too…

"Tanzerin Trombe!" shouted Lady White Heart as she spun around and swung her large axe.

The Ancient Dragon roared and swatted White Heart, who got slammed into the ground.

"Lady White Heart, are you okay!?" shouted Chris as he unsheathed his swords and ran at the dragon.

"Stay back! This bastard's mine!" said White Heart as she got up and went back to wail on the Ancient Dragon some more.

The dragon then roared very loudly. It was painful to hear. A few seconds later another roar was heard off in the distance. 'Wait a minute…' thought Chris, 'does that mean-'

The thoughts Chris had were interrupted as another ancient dragon stormed into the clearing with the other one. 'Oh damn' was Chris' next (and highly appropriate) thought.

"Um, Lady White Heart?" said Chris.

"… Fine, you take the other dragon," said White Heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris started running at the second ancient dragon while White Heart whacked her dragon into the ground. Chris unsheathed his katanas and jumped to the right to avoid a horizontal slash from his dragon. He ran forward and tried to run at it again. The dragon slashed again, but this time Chris slid under the dragon's claw and stabbed it in the belly. The dragon tried to grab Chris but he jumped back. Chris took a moment to glance over to White Heart and saw that she hammered her dragon into the ground repeatedly… and the dragon sunk further into the ground with each hit.

Back with his dragon, Chris jumped to the side to avoid being rammed. Fortunately this left the ancient dragon's back wide open. Chris ran and jumped on the back of the dragon. He dug his katanas into the dragon's back to avoid being thrown off. The dragon roared again and Chris took this moment to move up the back to the dragon's head. He quickly stabbed one of his katanas into the dragons left eye, which threw the dragon into a rage. Chris was flung off the dragon and he landed in front of it. He ran to its blind side to catch a breather.

"This'll do it! Take it to your grave!" shouted White Heart as she jumped up and hammered her dragon one last time, which killed it in a flash of light.

As he decided to finish his ancient dragon quickly, Chris darted forward on its left side and jumped onto its back one more time. He stabbed the dragon in the back again, but used the sword as a platform to jump off of again.

"Fatal blow!" yelled Chris as he came down with his other katana in both hands.

He impacted the head of the dragon and pushed it to the ground which killed it. He looked over to White Heart, who had just transformed back into her human form. Blanc's hair became short, light brown, and slightly messy. Her eyes turned from red to blue as well. Blanc wore a red sundress with a black belt with a blue disc as the buckle around her stomach. She had a gold flower-like pendant around her neck. There was a vest over the sundress with red trim on it that arced back at her stomach. In addition Blanc wore sleeves that were separate from her other clothes. They had red borders at both ends (up at the shoulder and wrists) with some dashed red lines in the wrist area too. Lastly Blanc wore a bracelet that was made up of black and white balls on her left wrist.

"Hey boy, good work," said Blanc.

"Thank you Lady White Heart, but my name is Chris, Chris Gale," replied Chris.

"Oh. Nice to meet you then, Chris. If you don't have any business with me then, I'll be returning to town now," said Blanc.

"Really? Um, can I walk with you? I have to turn in this quest at the guild," asked Chris.

"Sure, go ahead. Although I'm curious as to where you learned to fight at a young age," said Blanc.

"I've been doing quests for a living for several years now. I guess it's something I've honed over the years," answered Chris.

"Why are you doing quests at such a young age?" asked Blanc.

"…I'd prefer not to talk about it," replied Chris.

The two of them walked on for a while and fought the weak monsters of the forest they were in every now and then. Chris got to look at Blanc more closely rather than when she appeared on TV for announcements.

'Hm… Lady White Heart is actually pretty cute if you look closely… What the heck am I thinking?" thought Chris, who ended up blushing.

"W-why the hell are looking at me, and what's with that blush!?" said a suddenly angered Blanc. She also had a slight blush on her face too as a result of when Chris stared at her.

"Uh-I-well, um… Oh look, there's Lowee!" said Chris, "See ya later I gotta go, bye!" Then Chris more or less fled the raging CPU as he ran away.

'What the hell is with that guy?' thought Blanc as Chris fled her.

"Pervert."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do realize that the chapters are kind of short and I am also new to writing. If you could bear with it that'd be great. I will try on making these chapters longer and more descriptive from now on. I did make this chapter longer, so tell me if it's long enough. I have decided to go an edit the first two chapters also, but not anything major, just refinements such as fixing errors in tense, adding details, etc., etc.**

**I'm an amateur at best, so I'd appreciate it if you won't treat this story or me like I'm a professional. Another thing too, please don't misuse the review page. I believe it's there for improving the story, not voicing your opinion. Constructive criticism is fine.**

**It's simple: Don't like, don't read. Like, then read.**

**EDIT: Note about how to add the line breaks removed.  
**

**A thank you goes out to Some Random Tosser. You've been the most helpful to me so far. I really appreciate it. Thanks for the tips!**

**Sorry about the long AN, here's your chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

'Oh great time to get up now' thought Chris. 'Hopefully there'll be some quests today. Who the heck has been taking all the quests recently anyway?'

It's been a few days since Chris' chance encounter with Blanc, and went back to his usual routine. After getting dressed he went to go make breakfast and then he turned on his T.V. to listen to the news.

"…and in other words it is clear that the country of Lastation that was established two years ago is surpassing the country of Lowee and catching up to the country of Planeptune rapidly," said the newswoman, "As it currently stands Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart, has the most shares out of all 3 nations. And in other local news a video of a cat playing a keybo—" *BLIP* went the T.V. as Chris turned it off and left to go to the guild, hoping that there would be some quests there today.

'So things aren't looking too good Lowee right now then' thought Chris.

As he entered the Guild he saw the usual screens all over the place that displayed data of some sort. He passed some column-like hologram projectors and went to the front desk with the brunette girl with long hair behind it.

"Hello Celine," said Chris as approached the front desk.

"Oh, hi Chris," said Celine, "I'm sorry to say this but, there aren't any quest today either."

"What? Again?," replied Chris, who then sighed, "Do you at least know who the person who's taking all the quests is?"

"I'm afraid I've been told not to say anything, or else," answered Celine.

"Or else what?" asked Chris.

"The person didn't mention what the 'or else' was, but said person was very scary looking," replied Celine, "I can tell where the person went though. They went to the Lowee mines."

"The mines? Okay then, I gotta go," said Chris as he jogged towards the front door.

When he arrived at the entrance to the mines he saw a sign that said, "Closed for today." Chris knew that the person he was looking for was in the mines. Chris took a quick glance to make sure no one was around before he dashed into the mines. The mines of Lowee were pretty large and had a blue lighting in it due to the bluish crystals reflecting the light from lamps that were put up by the miners who dug it out. This fortunately gave Chris a view of the few monsters that lurked in the cave.

The sounds of fighting monsters are what would usually be heard, except for the fact that there were none that attacked him. Why he wasn't attacked in the mines baffled Chris. To him, the cave seemed to go on and on. Chris kept his eyes open for anyone at all. As he went further on, he didn't see anything except some craters in the ground from where something smashed into them.

'Pretty sure I'm almost at the end of this cave, although what caused these craters?' thought Chris.

As Chris went on, he found a ledge leading into a circular pit. When he went to the edge he could make out a white figure blue hair fighting a VERY large Dogoo at the bottom. The figure knocked the large Dogoo back, but looked to be tiring out, so Chris decided to jump down and help the person.

"Lady White Heart!" exclaimed Chris as he landed in the pit.

"So? Why the hell are you here?" asked White Heart as she slammed the flat of her large axe into the Dogoo and knocked it to the other side of the pit. The Dogoo crashed onto some a rock.

"Well, um, you looked like you needed some help," replied Chris.

"Like I need your help to kill a Dogoo," said White Heart as the Dogoo got off the rock.

"Says the CPU whose sweaty and hunched over," retorted Chris as the Dogoo turned to face them.

"Tch. So, what's the plan?" said Blanc when the Dogoo started bouncing toward them.

"Well, Dogoos that large are usually made of the smaller ones right?" said Chris, "I'm sure if you smack it into the ground it'll splatter into separate Dogoos. I can slice multiple ones at a time as I run through them. If I miss anyone, they're yours."

The Dogoo has finally bounced its way back to White Heart and Chris. With a derpy look on its face, the Dogoo seemed ready for battle.

"Alright then, let's kick this bastard's ass," answered White Heart as she ran forward and jumped, "Fall! Getter Ravine!"

White Heart smacked the Dogoo into the ground and split it into sixteen smaller Dogoos. Some chunks of earth were also raised up from the force of the blow. Chris darted forward to meet the group of stunned Dogoos.

"Alright, Ghost Strike!" shouted Chris.

He dashed forward in a zigzag motion going back and forth 3 times as he sliced the Dogoos as he went. The remaining Dogoos he missed tried grouping together again, but were interrupted before they could do so as Blanc rushed in. She shouts, "Tanzerin Trombe!" as she starts spinning around, splattering the rest of the Dogoos.

"Well, that's that," said Chris.

"Right," said Blanc after she reverted back to being human.

"So Lady White Heart," said Chris, "A friend of mine told me you were taking all the quests at the Guild recently. Why?"

"Was it that damn brunette at the counter? Besides, why are you here anyway, I closed the mine for today?" asked Blanc.

"…No, it wasn't a brunette. And I came in here to look for whoever took all the quests. A sign is not going to stop me," said Chris a bit frantically as the two of them walked up the conveniently placed ramp that lead out of the pit.

"Liar," said Blanc.

"So why are doing all these quests?" asked Chris again, which changed the subject.

"Persistent bastard are you," said an irritated Blanc, "-sigh- You know about the new nation I assume?"

"Yeah, it's Lastation right? I saw that it has the most shares out the three nations on the news this morning," said Chris.

"Yes, it's a crude method, but doing quests still racks up shares," said Blanc.

"Are Lowee's shares really in that bad of a state? And what about handling the nation if you spend so much time doing quests?" asked Chris.

"Lowee's shares are at the bottom right now. I delegated the political work to my minister so he does most of it," replied Blanc.

"Dang, but did you really have to take all the quests?" questioned Chris, "I haven't been able to work in days. You may need shares Lady White Heart, but I still need to make money too."

"Get a job then," said Blanc, "If you're that concerned about money, I can at least pay you for your help if you come with me to my Basilicom."

"Thanks… So did you make all these craters?" asked Chris as they passed the craters from earlier.

"Those appeared when I hammered the monsters in here," answered Blanc.

When Blanc and Chris got back to Lowee, they stopped by the Guild to turn in all the quests Blanc took. Celine had a look of surprise on her face when Chris entered the front door behind Blanc.

"Lady White Heart, Chris, welcome back!" said Celine.

"I'm here to turn in these quests," said Blanc in her usual monotone voice as she gave Celine a data chip.

"Sure thing Lady White Heart," said Celine as she scanned the data and entered it into the computer, "Alright, the data is in and the credits have been transferred to the Basilicom's account. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thanks, I'm good," said Blanc.

"Alright, anyway Chris, need something or are you just here to talk?" asked Celine to Chris casually.

"Actually, Celine," said Chris, "I'm here with Lady White Heart. I have some business to take care of with her at the Basilicom. I'll see you later."

"Oh. Okay then, see you later," said Celine somewhat disappointedly.

As they left the Guild, Blanc and Chris started walking down the road toward Lowee's Basilicom. As they approached it, Chris saw how massive Lowee's Basilicom really was. It had multiple stories with curved roofs on each floor with red columns supporting it. When Chris stepped inside he sensed a very tranquil aura from the Basilicom. Maybe it was the simple nature of the paper walls, Chris sure didn't know.

"Lady Blanc, welcome back," said the soldier at the entrance to the Basilicom, "By any chance, who is this man with you? A friend?"

"You could say that," said Blanc, "We have some business to take care of, so beat it."

The soldier stuttered out a, "Y-yes my lady."

As Chris and Blanc walked along the wooden walkways to Blanc's office, Chris commented, "Hey Lady White Heart, do you always speak to your soldiers like that?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?" said Blanc, "Also stop calling me White Heart all the time, just call me Blanc. It's starting to get annoying."

"Uh, sure, Lady Blanc," said Chris as they reached Blanc's office.

"I'll just write you a check for 3000 credits," said Blanc as she opened her door. She went up to her desk and grabbed her checkbook from a drawer.

"So… Being a CPU is hard isn't it?" said Chris, who was just making small talk.

Blanc paused while writing the check before resuming. "It is," she replied with a hint of depression.

"Is something the matter Lady Blanc? You'll feel better if you talk about it," asked Chris.

"…I never chose to be a CPU. It just happened one day," sighed Blanc as she finished the check.

"Really? It must be difficult being a CPU then," said Chris.

"It is, but I can rely on my minister too," said Blanc.

"You can rely on me too, Lady Blanc," added Chris.

"You don't work here you know," replied Blanc.

"So why don't you just hire me then?" suggested Chris, "I'll be out of credits since your taking all the quests."

"Sure, why not?" said Blanc. Just after she said this there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she answered.

An old man with glasses in a dark suit opened the door and entered. "Pardon me, Lady Blanc," said the white haired man as he fixed his black tie with light blue rings on it. "I have readied my report for you. I see we have a guest here too."

"Ignore him for now minister. He shouldn't bother us," ordered Blanc, "What's your report?"

The minister started giving his report, "Let's see, things are not proceeding to my financial forecast…"

"Lastation has been taking more shares," said Blanc.

Continuing his report, the minister spoke on, "The blue collars are always struggling to save up and experience the newest thing. Lowee is stable when it comes to hardware output and other areas, but…"

"Our hardware is all outdated, right?" said Blanc.

"No, no! Most certainly not!" said the minister quickly.

"…I know it better than anyone, but still…" muttered Blanc.

Blanc's office doors were opened with a *Ga-thunk!* as a little blond girl in a pink dress covered with bowties barged in and spoke, "Oh-hohoho. It's been a while, you little kid of a CPU!" She pointed over to Chris, who was sitting in a chair listening to the conversation, "Hm? Who's that guy?"

The minister told her, "He's not important right now, leave him be."

"Seeing your face was not on the agenda for the rest of my life," said Blanc, irritated, "And if you call me a little kid one more time, I'll personally smash your face into a puddle of goo."

"Wow, I'm shaking in my knickers. Pissed because some other nation took your shares?" retorted the girl in the pink dress.

"…" Blanc was just silent.

"Watch the way you speak around Lady Blanc!" shot Lowee's minister.

"Now, now. Put that scary face away. I brought some information today," said the little girl happily.

"Information?" wondered Blanc.

"Although, you might get more pissed if I give it to you," said the little girl.

"If you never intended to tell me, don't bother bringing it up In the first place!" said an angered Blanc.

"S-stop this at once!" said the minister, "Do not anger Lady Blanc any further, I beg of you!"

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, I'll tell you anyway," the little girl responded.

"This was recently," continued the girl, "but it seems that the two CPUs of Planeptune met up with Lastation's CPU."

"Planeptune? How's this special?" said Blanc, her curiosity peaked, "No matter what the CPUs of that small, weak nation do…"

"Well," started the little girl, "I wonder if they met to discuss their technology or something…"

"That…!" said Blanc, astonished.

"I-Is this true!?" questioned Lowee's minister in shock.

"Lastation grew large enough to compete with Lowee in a few years," said the blonde girl, "If Planeptune learned from Lastation, it might grow the same way right?"

"It's not that simple. Although…" said Blanc, half-hearted.

"Lady Blanc, nearly half of our shares have already been taken by Lastation," said the minister.

"If worse comes to worst, the remaining shares could be absorbed by Planeptune…" continued the minister.

"…You seriously think…" started Blanc as she was engulfed by a flash of light.

"…I'd let _those_ jackasses get away with that shit!?" finished White Heart, her CPU alter ego.

"Yeeeeps! D-Don't just transform and start shouting like that!" said a surprised little girl.

"This is all because of games! Games are bad for little girls!" shouted said little girl.

"Did you just call me a little girl!? Those are the words _you_ used, right!?" said White Heart with a reddish glow in her left eye.

"C-Calm down!" said Lowee's minister, "Shall we draw up some other plan of action?"

"Isn't that your frickin' job as my top minister!?" shouted white heart.

E-Even s-so," stuttered the minister.

"Dammit, don't screw with me! Some broke-ass upstart is taking my shares!" said White Heart.

Chris looked over to the girl in the pink dress, 'What's with that look on her face? Is she planning something?'

"Hey, brat," said White Heart to the little girl, "Those stupid CPUs are all in Lastation now, right?"

"Hmm? Yeah, they'll probably be there for a while, I guess," said the girl in the pink dress.

"Good, I'll be back," said White Heart.

"Where are you going?" questioned Lowee's minister.

"To Lastation, of course. It's the perfect chance to kill them all," said Blanc.

"Don't be so hasty!" said the minister.

"Shut your damn double-chinned face! Get in my way and you'll die first. Move it!" yelled White Heart as she rushed out of the room, heading to Lastation.

"So… Is Lady Blanc always like that?" asked Chris.

"Who are you again?" said the girl in the pink dress.

"My name's Chris, who are you?" said Chris.

"You don't know? I am Abnes, the Seven Sages' idol and spokeswoman!" said Abnes.

"Never heard of you before," said Chris.

"Anyway," chimed in Lowee's minister, "What business did you have with Lady Blanc? I'll be happy to take care of it for you, Chris."

"Oh," said Chris, "Lady Blanc actually hired me just before you entered. Although, that's all 'cause I don't know what my position is."

"Given those swords at your side I'm sure Lady Blanc hired you as a soldier," said the minister, "Come with me. I can set you up with your duties."

"Okay," responded Chris as he exited the room with the minister.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" yelled Abnes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lowee's minister took Chris into his office so he could give him the run down. He gave Chris a handbook for conduct as a soldier and then told him to report back the next day at 9AM for testing.

"Are you Mr. Chris Gale?" asked the Lowee soldier at the Basilicom's entrance.

"Yes," replied Chris.

"Follow me please, the minister has been expecting you," said the soldier as he started walking away.

Chris followed the soldier through the halls of the Basilicom. He really got to take in the dark wood floors and the open-aired roof. It made Chris feel like he was walking on a porch. As he continued on, the soldier led him to a metal door.

"Through here, if you will, sir," said the Lowee soldier.

"Alright," responded Chris as he walked to the doors. They opened automatically and revealed a sparring room. It had wooden walls and the floor was a beige mat with some stands on the side that held training weapons. There were more metal doors to what looked like locker rooms on opposite sides of the room. What struck Chris as odd though was that to his left was what looked like an observation room… that was heavily reinforced with steel and a Plexiglas window.

"Uh, if this is a training room, why is it reinforced with steel?" asked Chris. He then turned to face the soldier only to find that he was gone.

"Ah, you see, it's for safety measures Mr. Gale. Also please hand me your weapons. You will use the training weapons for the test," said Lowee's grey haired minister as he came out of the observation room.

"Safety measures for what exactly? I doubt those training weapons could deal any damage to the wooden walls," said Chris curiously as he unclipped his katanas from his belt and handed them over.

"Well, if you must know—" started the minster before he was abruptly cut off.

"Hey! Is he here yet? I'm tired of waiting for his ass to get here," came a slightly pissed off voice from the locker room. The minister and Chris looked over there and saw Blanc walk out of the girls' locker room.

"Lady Blanc? What's with that outfit?" asked Chris. Blanc was wearing a short black skirt and a grey tank top. She wore her poofy hat too, of course.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Lowee's minister, "She'll be fighting you as your test."

"What!?" said a shocked Chris.

"Here," said Blanc as she tossed two training swords to Chris. Blanc herself had a giant training hammer.

'Even though that's a training hammer, I'm pretty sure that Lady Blanc can squash my head with that' thought Chris as he sweat-dropped and walked to the opposing side of the training mat.

"Prepare yourself, Chris!" shouted Blanc as she rushed at him.

"Whoa! Hey! At least wait until I say I'm ready!" says Chris as he dodged multiple swings from Blanc's training hammer. He could clearly see the dents in the floor and knew why the room was reinforced.

"If you want to be a soldier, you have to be ready to act at a moment's notice," said Blanc as she tried to smash Chris again.

*KLANG* was heard as Chris blocked Blanc's hammer with his swords. "Fine then, let's go Lady Blanc!" shouted Chris. Chris redirected Blanc's hammer to the right followed it with a dash. He attempted to lunge at Blanc, but she quickly sidestepped his attack and Chris landed on his stomach.

"Tanzerin Trombe!" shouted Blanc as she spun around with her hammer and whacked the Chris who had just gotten back up. Chris managed to scramble past Blanc just before she slammed her hammer into where he was, although not before he saw her panties when her skirt flared up from the missed whack.

"Hey! Why are you blushing now!?" said Blanc. Chris had a red face after he saw her innocently white panties.

"I s-saw y-your pant-ties…" stuttered Chris quietly.

"WHAT!? You bastard! I'll skin you alive!" said a furious Blanc before she transformed into White Heart. At this point there was no test for Chris. It was life or death as White Heart's had a look of vengeance in her eyes. She yelled and flew at Chris with her large, sharp axe. Chris rolled out of the way and ran to the side of the room with the observation room.

"Help me!" said Chris as he started banging on the glass. Unfortunately for him, the minister could only give Chris a look of pity.

"Get back here, bastard!" yelled White Heart as she grabbed him from behind.

"Gah!" was the last thing heard from Chris.

* * *

When Chris regained consciousness, he was in what felt like a bed, but he couldn't open his eyes yet. He was in darkness. 'Am I dead?' thought Chris.

"Lady Blanc, don't you think you went overboard a little bit?" Chris heard an old rough voice.

"Maybe I did—no, he got what he deserved, minister. End of story," said what appeared to be Blanc's voice.

"But—" started the minister's voice.

"Leave," said Blanc's voice. Chris heard the door shut.

"Lady Blanc? How long was I out?" said Chris while he opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake. It's been two days," said Blanc with her monotonous, unemotional voice.

"Two days! Could it at least kill you to show some emotion, Lady Blanc—ow!" said Chris as he tried to get up, but he laid back down when he felt pain in his back.

"Hm, I guess I really did a number on you," said Blanc, "Although, if you want to be a soldier, you're going to need some better training. Fighting a monster is one thing, but a human is another. Since you want to be a soldier, you will need some formal training."

"I never I wanted to be a soldier," responded Chris.

"That's what my minister said, then again that old fodge might have misunderstood," explained Blanc, "To be honest, I was just planning on hiring you as my personal assistant. The position's still open to you, if you want."

'Lady Blanc's personal assistant huh? Hm… Who knows? It'll be nice change of pace for me.' thought Chris.

"Well? I don't have all day," said Blanc, which interrupted Chris' thoughts.

"Sure, Lady Blanc, I accept," agreed Chris, "Although, what will I be doing exactly?"

"You'll be there as more of someone I can just talk to or run miscellaneous, personal errands for me," answered Blanc.

"That's fine then," replied Chris.

"You can start after your injuries heal," said Blanc as she opened the door and left.

"-Sigh- It's your fault I'm injured in the first place," said Chris to himself.

"I heard that dammit!"

About 5 days later, Chris was healed enough to start working at the Basilicom. Blanc did visit Chris occasionally to talk while he was recovering though. After being cleared, Chris didn't have much to do actually, as Blanc was busy with some stuff with her minister. He killed time by reading some of Blanc's books, although the bookshelf in her office was disorganized. In the end, Chris reorganized the bookshelf instead of grabbing a book to read.

"What are you doing now, Chris?" asked Blanc as she suddenly appeared behind Chris.

"Gah! When did you come in, Lady Blanc?" said Chris.

"Just now, I finished my work for today. Now what the hell are you doing to _my_ bookshelf?" asked Blanc in a more forceful manner.

"Oh, this?" said Chris as he pointed to the bookshelf, "It looked messy, so I thought I'd organize it for you."

Blanc stepped forward to take a closer look. To Chris she looked like she was inspecting the actual bookshelf and not the books though. Blanc turned to him and said, "Good work. Don't do it again."

"Huh?" replied a puzzled Chris.

"If you could leave for few hours that'd be great, just go wander the halls or something. It'll be a good way for you to learn your way around," said Blanc, "Oh, here's your ID card too. The guards shouldn't bother you if you show that to them."

"Oh, sure," said Chris before he left the room.

"…Good, he's gone," said Blanc after Chris left. She went over to her bookshelf. She reached to the back of the bottom shelf and felt around for a button. When she found it, she pressed it and a secret drawer opened. Inside the drawer were some papers that had drawings on them.

It was Blanc's manga.

* * *

Chris wandered around the Basilicom for a bit before he came upon a weird floating purple crystal. He was curious, so he went and touched it. It teleported him into a different place, but the strange thing was that there was no way back.

'Great, I swear I'm lost now,' thought Chris. He walked on for a bit more before he started hearing voices. 'Good, I can get some help now.' Chris approached the door where the voices were coming from.

"Are the preparations complete?" said a person who Chris thought was the minister.

"Yes, sir! The other CPUs have entered Lowee. It'll only be a matter of time now," said what sounded like a soldier.

'The other CPUs? What does that mean?' thought Chris as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Is the rat here yet?" questioned the minister.

"He will be arriving shortly with the camera equipment," replied the so-called soldier.

"When things go as planned, the Seven Sages will be ruling Lowee." The minister let out a small chuckle.

Chris accidently muttered, "He's planning to take over Lowee?"

"Hey, who's there?" shouted the minister. "Guards!"

Before Chris could flee, the door was busted open by some soldiers who knocked him down. Chris found an assortment of weapons, ranging from swords to light guns, pointed at him.

"Oh? Aren't you the new employee? Well, that doesn't matter. Put him in the dungeon," ordered the minister.

Chris was being held at gun point as he was escorted to the dungeon. 'Crap, now how am I supposed to warn Lady Blanc about this?' he thought.

* * *

-Knock-knock- was heard on Blanc's door. Blanc took her manga and shoved it into a drawer on her desk before she said, "Come in."

The minister stepped inside, "Lady Blanc, I have received reports that indicate that the other CPUs have entered into Lowee."

"They've finally come," said Blanc.

"I must ask again, do you really intend to fight all three CPUs by yourself?" asked her minister.

"You think I'll lose?" said Blanc, slightly irritated.

"No, no! Of course not. But eliminating three of them at once…" replied the minister.

"My plan isn't to eliminate them," said Blanc.

"Oh, is that so?" said her minister with a hint of surprise.

"It would only cause the people to revolt. I'll just… give them a very pain filled message," answered Blanc. "My fists will tell them, 'Hey bitches, don't you dare defy Lowee ever again.'"

"But as long as they are alive, the other CPUs are a threat to Lowee…" said the minister.

"They won't be a problem as long as I run my ship tightly," replied Blanc.

"Forgive me," the minister pointed out, "but your ship is not run tightly. Is that not why we are under attack now?"

"…The _hell_ was that?" said an angered Blanc.

"F-forgive me, please! But as your minister, it is my duty to give my opinion on the situation," said the minister.

"Don't get full of yourself just because of your title," said Blanc, still angered.

"O-of course, Lady Blanc. Well… I have various things I need to do, so if you'll excuse me," answered the minister as he got ready to leave.

"Wait," said Blanc.

"Y-yes, Lady Blanc?" answered her minister tentatively.

"I sent Chris out earlier; although, I think he's lost now. Have you seen him?" asked Blanc.

"Ah, yes, I did. I sent him out on an errand since he was just wandering the halls," lied the minister.

"Oh, I see. Well, you're excused now," said Blanc. Her minister left the room shortly after.

"That damn asshat keeps getting on my nerves. It doesn't matter. That'll end today too," said Blanc to herself. "I won't lose. I must remain Gamindustri's only CPU!"

* * *

Chris sat in his dimly lit cell for a while. It had some iron bars that were crossed in-between. The walls were made of a pale green metal. He thought a lot about what was going to become of Lady Blanc. He inspected the cell and found no way out. It was like it was designed to hold a really strong monster or something. All Chris could do was go and take a nap, which he did.

"Huh? Who's this guy?" said a young woman's voice, which woke Chris up.

"Maybe… a criminal?" said another girl in a slow, air-headed voice.

"Eh!? We have to share this dinky cell with a criminal?" said the final mystery girl in a whiny, child-like voice.

"I can hear you just fine you know," said Chris in an annoyed tone. He glanced at the three girls before him.

(A/N: Sorry in advance for the boring character descriptions in advance. I need to work on that…)

One girl had long black hair tied up in pigtails with blue and black ribbons. He noticed that she had a blue bow on the top of her blank tank top which showed the skin of her body below her breasts. Her black skirt had narrow blue triangles at the base and was held up by a black belt.  
The girl's sleeves had a puffed gray segment on the upper part and was connected to what Chris thought was a black arm warmer with a blue stripe on it. It was loose, had a grey orb on the hand, and covered all but her fingertips. The grey boots with orbs on the feet and blue stockings on her legs, along with the rest of her outfit, contrasted with her red eyes.

The second girl with air-headed and carefree voice looked to be a pre-teen and had long lilac, or purple-ish, colored hair braided at the bottom with a pink ribbon. Her powder blue top had frills at the top with a pink bow in the center and pink coverings on her shoulders, but it didn't quite reach her neck. She had what Chris thought was a segment of white fabric with gold and blue outlines. It was held in place by a white belt on her stomach with a strange purple symbol on the buckle.  
The sleeves on her top were baggy too. Her white skirt under her top also had gold and blue outlines. It was uneven as it was longer in the back. Her legs had white, gold, and pink horizontally striped socks. Chris found her footwear amusing as they were pink bear slippers.

Chris thought the final girl was also looked like a pre-teen. Her short, light purple hair with two segments reached her shoulders. There was a white chocker on her neck and some plus pads in her hair. She had the same-colored light purple eyes that accented her adorable outfit.  
She had a short white jacket with a big N medallion in the center, short sleeves, and strings with plugs on the end. Her wrists had some white bracelets on them too. Underneath the jacket was a dark purple dress with light purple lining on the bottom, top, pockets, and down the center. Her legs had knee length stockings with white and blue stripes. Her shoes were purple with white collars at the ankles.

"Shut up! It's not like a criminal can help us get out of here," said the black haired girl.

"Says the girl who got thrown in the dungeon too," replied Chris as he stood up. He was a few inches taller than the girl, which didn't really make her look menacing, not that any of the others looked like it either.

"I don't have say anything to _you_!" shot back the girl.

"But you are," retorted Chris. "Besides, I'm not a criminal. I got lost in the Basilicom and found Lowee's minster. I went to go ask for help, but overheard that he was plotting to take over Lowee. I got caught. I really need to get out of here and do something about it."

"Well, that would be nice but…" started the purple haired girl with the jacket, "Nothing you can do about that. We all got locked up."

"Oh!" said the other girl with the purplish lilac hair.

"What's up Plutie? Got a master plan for a prison break?" said the girl with the jacket.

"Mr. Criminal… isn't a criminal at all…" said 'Plutie.'

"What?" said Chris, who was now confused.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Plutia's just a bit slow on the up-take," said the purple haired girl who wasn't Plutia.

"Hey! Neptune, Plutia, talking with _him_ isn't going to help us escape!" said the black girl whose name has yet to be said.

"Aww, come on Noire. We're just trying to lighten up the place," said the girl that was named Neptune.

"We need to look at our situation realistically!" said Noire, whose name has now been said. "And then there's this one—"Noire pointed to a girl with a poofy hat who was seated in the corner.

"Lady Blanc's here too!?" said a surprised Chris. He hadn't noticed her before because one: the cell had horrible lighting, and two: he was distracted with the other girls.

"The mighty veteran CPU can't even manage to say a single word now, can she?" said Noire in a condescending tone to Blanc.

"…" Blanc was silent.

"You better answer me otherwise I'll look like a bully," said Noire.

"You are being a bully," said Chris with a hint of anger while Neptune and Plutia watched the situation unfold. 'What does she have against Lady Blanc?' thought Chris. 'Well, seeing as she's in this cell, the minister must have made his move already.'

"Stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!" yelled Noire. She turned to Blanc, "Maybe your ears work as poorly as your mouth. Speak up already!"

"Hey, take a chilly pilly, Noire," said Neptune. "You really gotta learn when to quit being all bossy and stuff."

"I feel bad for Blanny…" said Plutia in a sad voice.

"I don't know what specifically happened, but I can make a pretty good guess," said Chris. "There's no need for you to salt the wound."

"G-get off of my case, jeez. It's all _her_ fault anyhow," said Noire in a slight panic.

"…*sniff, sniff* Waaah…" Blanc started to cry.

"Huh…?" said Noire. All of them looked at Blanc. "Why're you crying!?"

"You've done it again," said Neptune. "Teacher, Noire just made Blanc cry her face out!"

"I-I didn't…" started Noire.

"Lady Blanc…" said Chris, who felt sorry for her. He failed to get any words out of his mouth.

"Don't cry, Blanny…" said Plutia. She reached out to Blanc.

"Don't frickin' touch me!" *SLAP* went Blanc.

"Ouchies!" yelped Plutia in surprise.

"Hey! Violence isn't the answer," piped up Neptune.

"Plutia, is everything alright?" said Noire.

"No, it wasn't painful at all… I was just surprised…" responded an O.K. Plutia.

"It's…all your fault… I got this far…on my own… And…and…" sobbed Blanc.

"Oops, my ears kinda turn off when someone starts crying and talking, so translate it for me!" said Neptune, who looked at Noire for help.

"Don't look at me!" said Noire in a frantic manner.

"Uh-huh, I see… You made it this far aaall on you own, huh…?" said Plutia. She was seated next to Blanc.

"I mean…the continent… Only CPU…me…" sobbed Blanc some more as tears dripped down her face.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…" said Plutia.

"Can Plutia understand crying babble?" asked Neptune.

"Shush, Neptune. Let's leave this to her," whispered Noire.

"No guide, no advisors…" spoke Blanc in a hoarse voice. "Not like I wanted this, but I _am_ a CPU, so I tried my hardest…"

"That's sooo impressive… I'm in the same boat, but I haven't done much at all…"

"I just think…" continued Blanc, "for a long time… People still hate Lowee… I can't do anything about it…"

"That's right… Me and Noire lived outside of Lowee…" said Plutia.

"The Seven Sages' harassment… I withstood it, compromised, but…" said Blanc.

"This is getting into some pretty heavy stuff. Maybe someone can offer up a yuk or two now?" asked Neptune, who was getting slightly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Think about the situation. This isn't a scene to show off your dorky wit," responded Noire.

"Like you helped the situation at all?" questioned Chris.

"I—" said Noire.

"It's not like we're even here. Plutie and Blanc will become the leads…" said Neptune in a worried state.

"Please be quiet, you three. I can't hear Blanny," commanded Plutia.

"Uh, sorry," apologized Neptune.

Blanc's story continued. "So I sacrificed everything for my nation… But still, I was easily…"

"Uh-huh, okay. That's why you're mad," said Plutia.

"Yeah*sniff*But it's all over. I'm…" droned on Blanc.

"That doesn't sound very fun at all…" said Plutia. "I listened, but all those things sounded suuuuuuuper boring…"

"Fun or boring, what does that matter to a CPU?" asked Blanc.

"I have tons of fun as a CPU!" answered Blanc. "I have Neppy and Noire and even Histy to have fun with! So…"

"What are you trying to say?" said Blanc.

"Um… I dunno… It's kinda hard to say…" said Plutia. "Hey Noire, can I transform for a little bit…?"

"Sure thi—Wait, no! Why're you transforming so casually!?" said Noire as she started to panic.

"What do you mean by transform?" asked Chris.

"Oh, we're all CPUs here," said Neptune in her cheery voice.

"I see, wait. What!?" said Chris, surprised.

There was a flash of light around Plutia as she transformed into her CPU form.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The dungeon Chris and company were in was located in a large, hollow cave under the nation of Lowee. And in said cave a voluptuous, blonde woman in a green dress was walking into said dungeon. As she walked through the dungeon, nothing out of the ordinary happened, just regular monsters that appeared in every dungeon. Since the cave was hollow, it had several smaller branches dug out over the years. The woman had trouble deciding which branch to go into, that was, until she saw some light that came from one of the tunnels. There was no question on which path the woman was to take.

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Mmm, now I can really speak my mind to you, Blanny~ Hehehehe…" said a reddish-pink-eyed woman with a seductive tone. She wore a very revealing outfit and a pair of thin black and pink earrings. Her dark purple hair flowed down her back and went to a sky blue as it reached the tips at her waist.

'Who the heck is this woman?' wondered Chris as he could only stare in shock at her. For some reason, he was felt full of fear. The woman wore black high heels on her feet with black, circular buckles on the top. She had some black leggings that ended with a pink rim just below her pelvis. They connected to what Chris thought was a black bikini bottom.

In turn, the bikini bottom-like article of clothing was connected to the purple-haired woman's top. It was black and was like a bra that was very revealing. The woman's top had strings that connected it to a thick, black collar around the woman's neck. Finally, the woman had on black gloves that extended to just before her shoulders. There were also bracelets on each arm with a pink section that covered a third of the ring.

"Wh-Where'd this chill come from…?" said Blanc with a shudder. She felt a dangerous aura surrounding the woman.

"Plutia actually did it. She transformed into Iris Heart," said Neptune, shocked. "Noire, other guy, what'll we do?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't do it!" responded Noire.

"You're the one who told her she could!" said Chris. 'And did Neptune really just call me the 'other guy?'' he thought.

"How was I supposed to be prepared for a question like that?" countered Noire. "Besides, this isn't any of your business to begin with!"

"Well, it technically does because I'm Blanc's assistant, friend and, oh yeah, we're in the same fricking cell!" said an agitated Chris. "What's your problem!?"

"Tch." Noire was in a tough situation. If she said anything else she'd end up losing.

"Hey, Blanc might be in danger of being consumed by Sadie," interrupted a Neptune with worry.

"She's a sadist? That would explain this feeling I have…" said Chris. "Well, Lady Blanc will be fine, right?"

"Uh, maybe?" said Neptune. "We're all in this tight space with Sadie, so we're all at risk too!"

"Well, if it comes down to, we may have to use force," said Noire.

"Why would you need to use force? I mean, she's still your friend, isn't she?" asked Chris.

"You're lucky you haven't seen Sadie in action yet," answered Neptune. "Ugh, I still get shivers thinking about what she did to Noire recently. Oh those shrieks of terror…"

"Hey! You don't need to tell him about _that_ incident!" said Noire, partially angry at Neptune.

"Hey, Blanny. Look at me. Let me see your lovely tear-stained face and watery blue eyes…" said Iris Heart.

"Wh-whatever. I'm not intimidated by you," said Blanc, who was trying her best to stay tough.

"Hmhmhmm, how adorable. I know all about you now, so there's no need for you to keep bluffing," responded Iris Heart.

"Who's bluffing!?" said Blanc as she was reaching her mental limits.

"You are. You're just a weak, timid, cute little girl… My favorite~" answered Iris Heart with her lust-filled voice. "You puffed out your chest and protected you nation the best you could, but you truly are a crybaby."

"You skank! Don't try to analyze people!" countered Blanc, who was beginning to get angry.

"Aww, I'm telling you that you can expose yourself to me," said Iris Heart.

"And I'm telling _you_ that you're wrong as hell, bitch! You makin' fun of me!?" said Blanc, who was now definitely angry.

"What a pity. Although I'm not making fun of you, I suppose the teasing is for my own pleasure," said Iris Heart.

"That's the same frickin' thing!" said Blanc. "Dammit. I knew it. None of you could understand how I feel…"

"How you feel? By that, do you mean…" began Iris Heart, "You came so far alone, but ended up crushed by some friends who have fun, and you hate that?"

Iris Heart laughed. "What a childish envy!"

"Ugh…" muttered Blanc.

"Such a baby. That's why you lost, why you were overtaken, and why your people abandoned you," said Iris Heart. "It's all why you ultimately made some fool of a bad old man your minister and had your nation stolen."

And with that, the waterpark known as Blanc began again. "Waaaah! Waaaaaaaah!"

"That's some salty rain coming out of her eyes. Just leave it to Sadie to reduce Blanc to tears with words," said Neptune.

"Holy crap! She really is a monster…" said Chris.

"Try not to be impressed by this. Plutia, I think that's enough," said Noire.

"Let me get to my point," said Iris Heart. "We will be your friends."

"Waah… Huh? What did you say?" Blanc was surprised by Iris Heart's offer.

"From today on, we're all friends. So stop being envious," said Iris Heart.

"T-That's so sudden! You're just making fun of me again!" said Blanc in denial.

"Not at all. You're _just_ my type of girl. Is that so bad?" said Iris Heart.

"Wow. Sadie can be a nice person?" said Neptune in surprise.

"I think it's scary. She has to have some ulterior motive of some sort," said Noire, skeptical of the whole debacle that has just unfolded before her.

"I guess it's tough to tell what she's thinking when she's all HDD'd up," said Neptune. "Although, she definitely schooled you!"

"Why you-! I'm going to smack you right in that chubby little mouth of yours! Don't be rude!" said Noire, ready to slap Neptune.

"That's really good for you, Lady Blanc. At least I think it is…" said Chris with some hesitation as he walked over to Blanc.

"I guess it is, Chris. Why do you think that?" said Blanc as she acknowledged Chris.

"Well, those three certainly are… eccentric at least," answered Chris.

"Neppy, Noire," said Iris Heart.

"Yes!?" "At your service!" responded Noire and Neptune, respectively as they faced Iris Heart at attention.

"You there, boy, you too since you seem to be close to her," continued Iris Heart.

"M-Me!?" said Chris. 'That girl's still the sadist? Oh man, what's she gonna do now?' panicked Chris in his thoughts.

"I would like to help out our Blanny. Let's get her nation back for her," said Iris Heart. "I can count you all in, right?"

Two confirmations followed by Neptune and Chris, who were ready to help out, that left the last one, Noire. "B-But it's not like I have any obligation to…" she said.

"_Right_, Noire?" repeated Iris Heart with emphasis.

"Ugh! Fine, whatever! It's better to have Lowee's CPU in charge than the Seven Sages," said Noire, who was dissatisfied with her agreement.

"You'll… help me?" said Blanc in surprise.

"That's what we've decided on. With that said…" Iris Heart flashed back to her human form.

"Hehehe… It's soooo awesome to be your friend, Blanny!" said Plutia with glee.

"Um, yeah…" responded Blanc with a blush, uneasy from the sudden shift of personalities.

"Lady Blanc, are you blushing?" said Chris in awe.

"She got Blanc to blush! This scene's chock full of rare things, getting her to blush _and_ cry!" piped in Neptune.

"It's great everyone's together like this, but we're still locked up," pointed out Noire.

"Oh…" said the other four in unison.

"Think we can transform and dramatically pull the iron bars apart to some cool music?" There was Neptune's cracked answer.

"That's right, you're all CPUs," said Chris.

"Right!" answered Neptune.

"Ooh, I get to transform again…?" said Plutia with excitement in her voice.

"That won't work. They put us all in here knowing full well that we're CPUs," said Noire.

"Well, so much for that plan," deadpanned Chris.

* * *

The blonde in the green dress from before (you couldn't have forgotten about her already, right?) walked through the cave branch were she saw the light come from. She came upon some artificial lights. She was close to the dungeon where her so called 'friends' were being kept.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing here? This place is off limits!" shouted one of two guards as the blonde woman came upon the dungeon.

"Oh my, I don't really know myself. I was just exploring when I came upon this place." It came from the sophisticated voice of the woman. She was in a green dress which exposed a good bit of her cleavage.

The guards blushed when they looked at her up close. The first one then said, "Well then ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave then."

"Mmm, I don't know about leaving," said the woman as she put a finger to her lips. "I was hoping I could find some usefulness in you two." The blonde woman winked and bounced her breasts.

"U-Usefulness?" said the guard.

"Psst!" went the other guard to the first, "Hey, don't listen to her. We have a job to do, you know?"

"I know," went the first guard, "but think of what she's saying!"

"What? She's trying to seduce you, idiot! Don't listen to this old lad—" The second guard was cut off as he saw a flash of light.

"Did you just call me an _old lady? _Do I look that old? Well, I was going to try to dispatch you two peacefully, but now I'm forced to do THIS!" said the woman. There was a flash of light. She took out a spear. The guards were promptly impaled. After another quick flash of light, the woman kneeled down next to the guards and grabbed the key to the dungeon from them. She went inside the dungeon and proceeded down the hallway to the source of some chatter.

* * *

"If you have a problem, take it up with Lowee's CPU," said Noire.

"Ugh," went Blanc.

"Oh, heavens. I seem to have found four young girls and a handsome boy who are in need of some help." It was a woman's voice.

Chris looked over to the cell bars and saw a woman with long curly blonde hair. Chris could see a glimpse of a ribbon in her hair. The woman's blue eyes didn't look like they were fully open though. Her green dress was shoulder less, low cut, and it exposed a lot of cleavage. The chest area had light green frills on it. There was a black line outlining the chest area and going down the center of the dress. She wore a black belt around her waist that intersected in a cross in the front.

The bottom of the dress was split open on each side and showed both of her thighs shamelessly. Around her neck was a black collar with a green "x" symbol in the center. Her sleeves were green and puffed on the top. They had black frilled cuffs on the end by the hand along with more medallions with the green "x" symbol on them.

"That sultry, super-sophisticated voice could only belong to…!" said Neptune in shock. "Verty-poo!"

"Please don't kill me off merely because I disappeared. It has been a while, although I don't think I've met you before. I can't say I approve of making friends with other convicts but…" said Vert who looked at Chris.

"I'm not a convict. We were locked up by the same guy, albeit at different times. I work as Blanc's assistant, my name's Chris Gale. Nice to meet you, um, 'Verty-poo'?" said Chris as he introduced himself.

"Her name's Vert," corrected Noire.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then Chris," said Vert.

"Where'd you go anyway?" asked Noire. "You vanished in like, a second."

"No need to worry about such trivial details. But since I did, I can bail you out now," replied Vert.

"Awesome, that solves one of our problems," said Chris.

"Huh? Is that the master key…?" asked Blanc.

"Woooow! How did you get something that amazing…?" asked Plutia too.

"The two guards posted outside the dungeon were not very diligent," answered Vert. She muttered under her breath, "They were so rude too."

"What was that?" asked Chris.

"Oh nothing! One moment, please," said Vert as she went to unlock the cell door.

Upon leaving, Plutia said, "Whee! So this is what freedom feels like…"

"Now that we're escaped convicts, let's go do some illegal painful stuff to that old man as revenge!" said Neptune with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Okey-dokey! Let's go play, Blanny!" said Plutia cheerily.

"Um, Neptune, Plutia," said Chris who looked at his wristwatch, "You do realize that it's only been a few hours since you were locked up right? I don't think we've had enough time to change that much."

"Hey, no need to tug so hard…" said Blanc as Plutia started to pull her along. Neptune and Plutia, who was dragging Blanc, ran ahead of the group.

"…And they just ignore me," said Chris. "Wait up!" He ran after them.

"By the way, Plutie," said Neptune to get Plutia's attention. The five of them had left the dungeon and were now in the cave. Vert had left go somewhere else. Where to? Like heck if they knew. They were headed to the surface to take Lowee back from Blanc's corrupted minister.

"Hmmm? What's up?" asked Plutia.

"It's cool we're helping Blanc retake her nation and stuff, but how're we gonna do it?" asked Neptune.

"We'll just… um… I think Noire has an idea…" said Plutia as she pinned the task of planning how to taking over a nation to Noire.

"Don't toss this onto me!" said Noire.

"When you all start talking," said Blanc," it's like instant comedy."

"She has a point," added Chris.

"If that's how you two feel, try tossing in a punchline of your own every now and then," suggested Noire.

"I'm cool with staying in the audience," said Blanc.

"I dunno, maybe I'll give it a try sometime," said Chris.

"Excuse me, Noire?" chimed in Neptune.

"Hellooooo, Noire?" said Plutia.

"Ugh, leave me alone! Can I think for _one_ minute!?" said Noire, irritated by the girls. She began to formulate a plan in her head.

One minute later…

"I guess if we stopped that minister guy right now, it wouldn't really matter," said Noire. So much for her plan…

"Well, so much for you coming up with our plan, Noire," said Chris.

"It's not like we can instantly get my shares back either," said Blanc.

"Oh, yeah! You were like the biggest loser on national television!" added Neptune.

"What happened on TV?" asked Chris. "I was put in the cell right before anything happened."

"Well, if you wanna know," started Neptune, "We had an awesome fight against Blanc and defeated her like the protagonists we are!"

"Oh, and I'm assuming the minister guy caught you girls after the battle when you were tired, right?" guessed Chris.

"Well, that's the gist of it," answered Noire.

"If you're going to remind me of that, try to soften it a little, dumbasses," said Blanc to the three of them.

"Blanny, when you say naughty words, it just sounds silly," piped up Plutia.

"Wait! Television! That's it!" burst out Noire. "The old guy said he'd be making a speech on TV, right?"

"A speech already? That bastard," said Blanc.

"If we crush him during that broadcast, we can expose his evil deeds," said Noire.

"You're soooo smart, Noire!" complemented Plutia.

"N-not really," said Noire, trying to act modest. "But it turns out the CPU of a certain nation didn't think of this. Not as brainy as I thought." Blanc glared at Noire.

"Huh? Aww, you silly duck. This is the first time anyone's called me brainy. Thanks, Noire!" responded Neptune, even though the statement was clearly directed at someone else.

"Yeah, I wasn't talking about you. There is zero chance that you'd have come up with this," said Noire.

"Well, you do have to give her credit for the idea," said Chris. "It's not like you came up with the idea all by yourself."

"Don't act so haughty either," added Blanc. "I'm just not operating at my normal level."

"Sure, sure. It's not like either of you came up with anything," said Noire.

"Bitch!" Noire was insulted by Blanc.

"Well, she got us this time," said Chris.

"Hey, play nice, okay…?" said Plutia.

"We're not good enough friends to fight. I'm just helping her this one time because _you_ forced me to," retorted Noire.

"Shit. I don't want to owe someone like _her_ a favor," said the little foul-mouthed CPU.

"Yep, and it's a biggie. I can't believe I have to help her get her nation back," said Noire.

In response, Blanc let out her rage in a, "Graaaah!"

"Maybe it's just me, but these vibes are pretty aggressive and are making me nervous…" said Neptune.

"Heyyy! I said to place nice…!" said Plutia, but she was just ignored as the two kept bickering.

"Sometimes it's just best to let people vent their feelings," said Chris.

"Yeah, but at this rate Blanc will probably vent her axe on Noire," said Neptune.

"Ugh, how close are we to the surface again?" asked Chris to Neptune.

"Halfway maybe? This is going to end up in one long trip."

About half of half of the distance left to get to the surface, Blanc and Noire stopped their bickering. Now they were just glaring at each other. Upon reaching the ladder that would take them out of the cave, they all just stared at it. The ladder looked like it would break the minute any of them started climbing.

"So, who's first?" asked Chris.

"Why not send Noire first?" suggested Blanc.

"Eh? And why can't you do it?" said Noire, attempting to get Blanc to climb up first.

"No fighting…!" scolded Plutia.

"Oh! I have a great idea!" said Neptune.

"Like you could actually—" said Noire right as Neptune started to whisper in her ear. "Oh, I see. That's perfect!" Noire had on a content look and she looked over to Chris. She did the same for Blanc and Plutia. Chris glanced at them, and, in return, Plutia smiled nicely and Blanc had a smile and a pitied look on her face.

"Uh, Neptune? What's this plan of yours got to do with me?" asked Chris, a bit skeptical of what she was doing.

"Well, you're headin' up first, Chris!" said Neptune with some enthusiasm in her voice.

"Huh? Why me?" said Chris.

"Well," started Noire, "We all have skirts on today, so…"

"It would be very naughty of you happened to look up while climbing…" finished Plutia.

"Tough luck," was all he got from Blanc.

"I am a genius!" remarked Neptune.

And with that Chris sighed and hesitantly grabbed the first rung of the ladder. The ladder shook as he climbed up, but it remained stable enough for him to reach the top. With that done, the girls followed up the ladder one at a time.

"Ah! I feel like it's been ages since I've seen the light of day!" said Neptune with a sparkle in her purple eyes.

"It's only been a few hours, Neptune," said Noire.

"But… It feels like it's been forever!" said Plutia.

"Let's just get going. We've got Lady Blanc's nation to take back," said Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To recap, the party of Neptune, Plutia, Noire, Blanc, and Chris had finally exited the dungeon they were put in thanks to Vert. They were now in Lowee's Basilicom. The party decided to sneak through the halls to get to Lowee's corrupt minister. Even though the soldiers of Lowee were the minister's underlings, Blanc didn't really want to fight her followers. Plus the soldiers would alert the minister to their plan and surround the party easily, but that's beside the point. At this point in time the girls and Chris were hiding under a walkway that went up and over the sand and tree garden in the Basilicom.

* * *

"Hey Noire, why are you still holding Plutia's hand?" whispered Chris. Noire had to hold Plutia's hand when they ran between hiding places since Plutia was slower than the rest. But they were crouched on the sandy ground under a walkway right now.

"Oh! Maybe Noire has a secret crush on Plutie?" said Neptune in a sly tone.

"Huh!? I-I don't have a secret crush!" denied Noire, surprised by the two.

"So you don't have much of a love life, do you?" asked Neptune as she put her hand to her chin.

"L-Like you have one either!" countered Noire.

"As much fun as it would be to tease _her_, we need to move now," said Blanc, who pointed to an opening in the guards' patrol.

"R-Right! Let's go!" said Noire quickly as she grabbed Plutia's hand and started to run. The other three followed suit.

Chris ran ahead and took a peek around the corner and saw into an open room. He saw the minister and a big (in rat size), weird, and grey rat with a heart that was on his (or her?) stomach. The heart was half red and half yellow with a jagged line down the center.

"Hold up!" he whispered. He put his hand out behind him with a 'stop' signal while still peeking. Chris felt something soft collide with his hand, so he did what any normal person would do. Chris jerked his head back and looked at his hand and saw something black and round touching it. Chris slowly moved his eyes upward in hopes that he was wrong. He saw Noire and her red face while the others stood behind her with shocked expressions. Out of reflex Chris accidently squeezed Noire's chest.

"Kyah! Pervert!" shrieked Noire as she punched Chris in the nose.

"What was that?" said a shrill rat-like voice. The voice looked over in the direction of the sound and saw half a boy with a bloody nose.

"Hey Chris… are you okay?" said Plutia. She knelt down and poked his cheek with her pointer finger. This of course exposed her to the minister and rat too. Plutia glanced to the side and saw the rat.

"Ooh, Mister Rat waited for me!"

"Son-of-a-bitch!" spat out the rat. "And it's not 'Mister Rat,' it's 'Pirachu!'"

"How did you escape from that dungeon!?" said the minister in surprise. He saw Neptune follow after Plutia. Noire stumbled in, her face still red from the accidental-but-still-funny groping.

"Well, it was a dungeon impossible to break out of, but of course we're the main characters of this story so our escape flag was triggered," explained Neptune.

"Urgh! When you put it in the fourth wall like that, I appear careless!" said the minister.

"I told you so!" said Pirachu. "I'm outta here!"

"Mister Rat, wait for me!" said Plutia as she transformed. Iris Heart then promptly flew over and stepped on the Pirachu's tail.

"Lovely. I've captured a rat," said Iris Heart in a condescending tone.

"No fair! My awesome tail! Lemme go!" begged Pirachu.

"Shut up and I won't hurt you," said Iris Heart.

"W-What are you going to do with me, chump? A specific animal rights group is gonna be very mad at you!" said Pirachu.

"My methods are legally sanctioned," said Iris Heart. "Just operate the camera like you did before."

"What am I watching right now?" muttered Chris as he stumbled in getting up and wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve.

"The camera?" asked Pirachu.

"I'll just keep watch over the rat. I don't have my weapons on me," said Chris before he cursed to himself.

"Right-e-o!" said Neptune before she transformed into her alter ego, Purple Heart.

Purple Heart was now about 7 inches taller than Neptune. Chris noticed that she grew a lot, not just in height either. Purple Heart's bust was larger and her purple hair went down to her knees in two long braids that had black pieces on the end with blue orbs keeping the braids together. There were also some black, rounded hair clips on her head that had blue crosses on them. 'Is this what Neptune's HDD form really looks like?' thought Chris, surprised at how much she changed.

Purple Heart's outfit consisted of a black skin suit that was disconnected from the neck and shoulder area. It showed off some of her increased chest size. The suit had outlines of plus symbols on the side with a thick purple streak down the center that ended just above her pelvis in a point. Her top formed a collar around her neck and covered her shoulders. The top's sleeves extended down Purple Heart's arms and covered her hand and fingertips as well. She had some cuffs on each wrist that were black and had two black wings extending off them. On each cuff, the wing facing away from Purple Heart was larger. Her leggings started with some purple hexes half way up her thighs. They reached down to her boots like the other CPUs. Her boots were black and purple and had an angular design to them.

"We must document the moment this man admits to all of his wrongdoings," said Purple Heart in a cool, calm, and collected voice. This surprised Chris. Apparently Neptune's HDD personality was the polar opposite of her human form's personality.

"Prepare yourself. There's no chance in hell that I'm going to forgive you," said Blanc with a pumped fist.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my 3,000 credit custom tailored pants. But is it not inconsistent to team up with those CPUs?" said the minister.

"It's not like I'm actually cooperating with Lowee's CPU or anything," pointed out Noire before she transformed into her respective alter ego like Purple Heart, Black Heart, the CPU of Lastation.

Black Heart's hair grew in volume and turned white. There were some grey clips that kept them in pigtails. Black Heart's outfit was a grey one-piece swimsuit that was cut open at the top. She had separate black gloves that extended in black and grey colors up her arms and some light gray stockings. To finish it off Black Heart's grey boots had heels and grey ankle cuffs on them too.

The swimsuit had black lines going down the sides and the center. There were strings at the top of the swimsuit that connected to a grey collar. Her gloves had a bracelet on her upper arm, just below her shoulders. There were grey cuffs on her wrists that each had a beak-like metal protrusion on the outer section.

"I just want to knock out your teeth personally," said Black Heart.

"You really thought you could fool four CPUs and get away with it? This is your only chance to surrender," said Purple Heart.

"Don't give him that chance, Neppy. I wouldn't be able to have as much fun with him as I like if he just rolled over and surrendered himself," objected Iris Heart.

"Are you sure you want to broadcast this?" said the minister.

"Are you stalling now or what?" said Black Heart.

"He has a point, Noire. This may turn into something improper to broadcast into people's homes," said Purple Heart.

"No, no, no… You said four CPUs a moment ago, but didn't you mean three?" said the minister.

"Three? No…" said Purple Heart.

"Huh? Lady Blanc? Why haven't you transformed into your CPU form yet?" asked Chris, who looked over at Blanc. He was standing by Pirachu, who held the camera.

"Hurry up and transform already! We're all doing this for _your_ nation!" urged Black Heart.

"But… I can't transform…" said Blanc sadly.

"Of course not. After that last battle, who would power you with their faith?" said the minister. "You CPUs are powerless without the faith of your people!"

"So? What does it matter?" said Black Heart.

"In that case, we may get the people of Lowee to believe in one of us," pointed out Purple Heart. "We would make Lowee go extinct and Blanc would lose her powers."

The minister let out a cackle. "If you all are fine with that, do as you wish!"

"I'm torn. I'd rather beat the snot out of this guy before we worry about Lowee," said Black Heart.

"I'd love to have a cute, non-CPU Blanc as my personal pet…" suggested Iris Heart.

"Don't joke about this," scolded Purple Heart, before she took it back, "…that wasn't a joke, was it? Sometimes, I wonder…"

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with these people?" said Blanc on the verge of tears.

"What are you going to do then, Blanny? Hiccup and cry all over again?" taunted Iris Heart.

"Hey! Hasn't Lady Blanc been through enough today!?" yelled Chris, angry at Iris Heart.

"Enough is enough, Plutie!" scolded Purple Heart, for real this time.

"How about this, Blanny? I will put my faith in you," stated Iris Heart.

"Neptune, is that even possible?" asked Black Heart in disbelief.

"I've never run into such a thing before, but…" trailed off Purple Heart. "Blanc, I will put my faith in you, too. You're a dependable friend. Go ahead, Noire."

"Huh? Me? What about him?" Black Heart pointed at Chris.

"Me?" said Chris, offended. "I've been putting my faith in Lady Blanc this entire time!"

"I don't really like it, but fine," ceded Black Heart. "As my senior of sorts, I'll trust you a little."

"Everyone… Ahh?" Blanc let out a breath of surprise. "I feel… a tiny amount of share power in me… but it's just enough to…" There was a final flash of light as Blanc activated HDD. "Transform! Hell yeah!"

"This is madness!" spouted the minister in surprise. His surprise turned into fear as White Heart started cackling like a mad woman.

"Now I will grind your wrinkled ass into dust without a second's hesitation!" shouted White Heart.

"What a psycho," commented Black Heart.

"-sigh- And that psycho happens to be my employer too…" went Chris.

"Mmm, this aggressive Blanny is just my type, too~" said Iris Heart in a lusty voice.

"I never foresaw this coming," said the minister. "But, it's also my chance to bury all four CPUs and take over the world like a true businessman!"

"Don't utter impossible things!" said White Heart.

"Is it impossible? I diverted some of Lowee's national budget into the development of this cool mech!" replied the minister. The ground began to shake as the floor opened behind the minister. A giant mech rose out of the ground; although, it wasn't cool at all. It was all metal and had a very fat stomach. The head was pointed like an onion top and had a mustache, green eyes, and eyebrows on it. Overall, the mech looked like a giant, metal fat man. The minister hopped in the chest of it and began to operate it.

"Wh-what the hell!?" said White Heart in shock.

The minster let out an evil laugh, "Mwahahaha! CPUs… Witness the true power a member of the Seven Sages. Fear me, Mr. Badd!"

"Hmph, I'll crush that ugly mech suit like a soda can!" shouted White Heart. "You'll know my true rage and regret crossing me!"

"We mustn't kill him. We need to make this fat turkey sing," objected Purple Heart.

"Is it time?" asked Iris Heart. "Start filming us, my lovely Mister Rat!

"You got it!" replied Pirachu. He started the camera. "We're rolling!"

On Pirachu's signal, the four CPUs rushed at Mr. Badd and his butt-ugly mech. Mr. Badd attempted to swat them with his arms, but they all dodged. Purple Heart and Black Heart jumped back while White Heart and Iris Heart went under to attack him from behind. Purple Heart and Black Heart rushed forward again, in unison, to use their swords to slash at Mr. Badd. He grabbed their swords with his mech's pincer hands.

"Ho-ho! Is this the all the power you CPUs got? Can't you even take care of an old man?" taunted the Mr. Badd.

"Don't worry, I'll take _good_ care of you!" said Iris Heart before she came at the mech from behind. She slashed the back with her sword-whip in a V-shape. There were electrical lines where Iris Heart slashed that promptly exploded after she backed up and turned away from the mech.

"Take this too ya bastard!" yelled White Heart. She summoned some blue orbs in front of her axe, which she then batted at Mr. Badd. "Gefahrlichtern (Ge-fair-lich-tern)"

"Gah!" Mr. Badd let out a cry. The orbs' impact plus Iris Heart's slashes made Mr. Badd's mech stumble forward. He let go of Purple Heart's and Black Heart's swords. They each went and started their own attacks.

"Cross combination!" yelled Purple Heart as she dashed at the mech. She let forth mighty slashes that left yellow streaks behind them. Purple Heart finished her attack by slashing upwards, jumping up into the air, and letting loose a final downward blow.

Black Heart let out a chuckle as she rushed forward at the mech after Purple Heart backed off. "Take this!" She slashed the mech in a cross, jumped back, and rushed forward to kick it. When Black Heart landed from the kick, she snapped her fingers. "Tornado chain!" A bunch of air slashes impacted the mech.

Purple Heart went up to the mech again. She slashed him once, twice, and on the third slash, Purple Heart knocked the mech into the air. "Blanc! Finish him!"

"Don't tell me what the hell to do!" yelled White Heart as she jumped up and flew after him. She rose above him. "Eat this ya piece of shit!" White Heart swung her axe down with all her might. She hit the mech and sent it flying straight into the ground below. The impact let out a shockwave and a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, the ground of the Basilicom was cracked. It stemmed from the mech where Mr. Badd groaned from.

And with that, Mr. Badd was defeated and taken alive. At least, Chris hoped the old fart was alive.

"Reporting live from Lowee's Basilicom, this is Neptune and…" introduced Neptune. She and Noire had reverted to their human forms.

"The lovely Noire, presenting you this empty husk of a man…" Noire pointed to Mr. Badd. White Heart and Iris Heart were lording over him. Iris Heart had a look of pleasure on her face while White Heart's eyes glowed red with anger. The ex-minister was on the ground cowering on all fours with his head between his arms.

"I'm so sorrryyyy! Agh, I have shamed my name! I apologize for my life, wahhh!" The empty husk was broken and crying his eyes out.

"What's that, bitch! Say it louder!" mocked White Heart. She kicked Mr. Badd in the gut.

"Ouch—Please don't shout!" begged Mr. Badd.

Iris Heart laughed. "How dare you try and impersonate a _human_, you swine! Go on and squeal for me!"

"Ack, stop! My spleen!" The old man let out another cry of pain.

"To summarize," started Neptune, "the junk that went down today was all the Seven Sages' wicked scheme. And now, we go to Miss Noire for some freshy-fresh commentary."

"Um, okay. This might look like we're coercing him to confess…" Noire directed the attention back to the ex-minster for a second, "but what he's saying is the truth," commented Noire. "Actually, it's probably too late for me to ask, but is it really safe to broadcast this?"

"I wonder! Mommies and daddies of the world, cover your spawn's eyes and ears real tight!" warned Neptune.

"Too late now," chimed in Chris. He was holding the camera now because Pirachu's stubby arms gave out when the mech slammed into the earth earlier.

"H-Hey, rat! Turn the camera off. At least let your fallen comrade keep his pride, please! Argh!" It was just not Mr. Badd's day today.

"Sorry, man. The rat's stubby arms gave out. So that means I'm the cameraman now," said Chris with a smile. Pirachu

"Ouch, stop! Please don't pull out my remaining hairs strand by strand! It hurts!" pleaded Mr. Badd.

"Hmph, I think that's enough. I can't believe I let this jerk pull my strings. How pathetic of me," mused White Heart.

"Y-you mean you're done torturing me? Oh, thank the gods of business…" said the minister with temporary relief in his voice.

"Aww, you're tired of him already? I'll just keep toying with him then…" Iris Heart killed all hope Mr. Badd had the instant she spoke.

"Nooooooo!"

"Um, so, even if we gotta force her, shouldn't we stop this?" asked Neptune.

"You're right," agreed Noire. "This brings the Seven Sages' emergency apology press conference to a close!"

"Hey, shitheads at home! Don't you even dare doubt my badassery _ever_ again!" threatened White Heart to her people. "If you do, expect the same treatment this blowhard got!"

Iris Heart was just letting grunts out as she continued to torture Mr. Badd.

"I'll just stop the camera now…" Chris turned off the camera.

"S-Someone save meeeeee!" The old man let out his last plea for help. It went unanswered.

* * *

"A bunch of stuff happened or whatever, but I guess we wrapped up all the loose burritos," said Neptune.

"Good job, Blanny…" complimented Plutia.

"Um," started Blanc, "Thanks, Plutia, Chris, and you too, Neptune."

"Don't even mention it!" replied Neptune.

"No problem, my lady," said Chris.

"That's right. We're friends," said Plutia.

"…Aren't you forgetting to thank a certain someone?" asked Noire rhetorically.

"No way in hell I'm saying it to you," said Blanc.

"You!" Noire snapped. "W-Well, it's not like I wanted to hear it or anything! Hearing it would make me puke."

"The hell was that!?" shot back Blanc.

"They're at it again…" commented Chris.

"Aww, play nice…" said Plutia.

"We cool, man. They were like this in my world too. Before you know it, they'll be best of pals!" assured Neptune.

"Like hell we will!" replied the two bickering CPUs.

"Oh, in your world… wait, what?" Chris was surprised by this.

"Neppy is…" started Plutia, "…from a different dimension! She fell from the sky and landed on Noire!"

"Ugh, don't remind me of that!" complained Noire.

"Yeah, there was some weird portal thingy in my world that I got sucked into," confirmed Neptune.

"Anyways, if I get serious, Lastation won't even be a blip on my radar!" Blanc continued her bickering with Noire.

"You'd make a great hairdryer, blowing all that hot air at me. Just don't ruin Lowee _again_," retorted Noire.

"Pretty big damn words from a newbie!" shot back Blanc.

"You're so loud for a has-been!" insulted Noire.

"Umm, now that you mention it, even when they're arguing, they sound like good friends," pointed out Plutia.

"They're like fire and ice, or cookies and cous-cous, so this might take a while," said Neptune. "Wanna go home? I bet Histy's all lonely and pouty and stuff by now."

"Sure," agreed Noire. "We can't waste all our time at the nursing home with _this_ old has-been."

"Bye-bye, Blanny! Bye-bye, Chris!" said Plutia.

"But! Wait!" said Blanc.

"Hm…? What is it?" wondered Plutia.

"Um, I'll be busy restoring my nation for a while, but…" started Blanc.

"Huh?" replied Plutia.

"Maybe… When I _do_ get some free time, maybe I can… come see you… maybe?" asked Blanc, without confidence.

"Okies. You and Chris can come whenever!"

"R-Really?" replied Blanc.

"She said it _is_ fine for you, or me, to go over whenever, so yeah…" stated Chris.

Blanc chuckled and smiled. "That's good."

"Ugh." Noire let out a grunt of jealousy.

"Hmm?" asked Neptune. "What's up with your face? You jealous, Noirey-poo? Did Blanc just steal Plutie?"

"N-No, I don't care! Plutia would never be better friends with some has-been than she is with me!" responded Noire.

"Sounds like you're jealous to me," chimed Chris with an all-knowing look in his eyes.

"_Definitely_ true, I mean, Plutie is _totally_ having fun talking to her," added Neptune. "But I always get to hang out with Plutie, so that doesn't really matter to me."

"Grrr!" growled Noire. "Plutia! Don't just stand around talking. We're going home!" Noire grabbed Plutia by the sleeves and started dragging her.

"Aww, don't tug on my sleeve…" complained Plutia not-so-seriously. "Um, bye-bye, Blanny…"

"Seeya girls later!" said Chris as he waved to them.

"Later!" chirped Neptune as she went to catch up with Noire and Plutia.

"Bye-bye, huh?" said Blanc to herself. "…It's time to kick ass at my job."

"Lady Blanc?"

"Chris, I can count on you to help me out right?"

"You're not going to throw your important work onto me are you?" Blanc glared at him. "What? Too soon?"


End file.
